


Made Glorious Summer

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffy Wishverse, Community: open_on_sunday, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-29
Updated: 2010-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Harvest, there is so much for the Master to reap. Wishverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made Glorious Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Using the open_on_sunday prompt "Lost Time"

It mattered not he failed to open the Hellmouth; his decades long winter was over, he was free. His family heralded his return accordingly, celebrating like in his salad days, young frightened virgins abundant as wine.

Resting in the center of a resplendent canopy bed, Darla pressed to one side and the delightful redhead's cooling body on the other, the novelty of bloodlust had yet to wane. Tomorrow, there were many arrangements to plan: an alliance with Wilkins, a new nest.

Tonight? Darla's nude form beckoned him. Such time lost left a great deal for him to reap.


End file.
